


Walls of Alexandria

by where_shadow_plays



Series: Cold Hearts [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, I really dont know how to explain Negan's and Alice's relationship, Spoilers, they just are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_shadow_plays/pseuds/where_shadow_plays
Summary: Negan's and Alice's first visit to Alexandria





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helo, so this is my third story of Cold Heart series, with events from ep4 s7, with a lot of spoilers so be warned :D  
> The second part is coming on Monday.  
> So yeah, that is about it, hope you like this one and enjoy.  
> Rated M for strong Language and Violence  
> DISCLAIMER: This work of fiction is base on a story and character created by creators, producers, writers etc of "WALKING DEAD" TV series and the comic books, with exception of my few original characters. No money is being made and no copyright or infringement is intended.

Morning was sunny and bright, view through the window would almost fool you to think that the world didn't end, that the dead didn't walk the earth, fool you to think that you can just sit into your car, drive to your perfectly safe job, get paid and go back home, shelter yourself in the embrace of the loved one or in the embrace of your own solitude, going to sleep without any uncertainty what tomorrow will bring.

Alice almost felt like the time had reversed itself, while she was standing in Negan's room, with her morning cup of black coffee, waiting for the breakfast to arrive, with the sound of the running shower in the background slowly stopping.

"Penny for your thoughts?" , Negan was now standing behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder, his hair was still wet, he was wearing his black denim jeans and plain white t-shirt, looking in the same direction as she was.

"It is so peaceful here; I have to remind myself what the world looks like outside these walls," she told him while taking a sip of her coffee, still focused on the same point in the distance.

"I told you doll, if you choose to, you don't have to see that fucking world ever again," he whispered to her while sweeping her hair away from her ear and kissing it.

"It would not cease to exist, Negan."

"No doll, it would not."

They were standing there for a few minutes more, trying to find bits of peace, before the day unfolds in front of them. The silence was shattered with a few knocks on the door and the sound of someone entering the room, they both turned to see Sherry coming in with a tray of food.

"Where is Amber?", Negan asked her, while he was taking the tray away from her, Sherry locked her hands behind her back looking at them with a cold expression on her face. Of all Negan's wives, Alice liked her to most, she knew how to survive, never playing around and that was something Alice respected more than anything, Sherry was the only one of them that didn't look down on her or feared her, she treated her like she treated everyone else, with reservation and respect.

"I don't know, I couldn't find her, probably went to check on her mother," Alice tensed, thinking about the events from two nights ago, but shaking it away, today she has no time to deal with it and after all, maybe she really did just went to see her mother.

They finished their breakfast fast, Negan took his jacket and Lucile, they passed by Alice's room so she can pick up her own gear and went outside to meet with the rest of the patrol ready to head for Alexandria. Alice was surprised when she saw how many of them are really going, it was way more than she anticipated, Simon was standing there with Dwight and Daryl at his side, smiling as they approached.

"So, my psycho is leaving me for the first time since she arrived. Hope you won't bail on us, sweetie."

"Oh, Simon, how could I live my life without you by my side, I would die in a day," she placed her hand on her chest with a sad expression on her face, he started laughing and hugged her, like he was really saying goodbye.

"Hey, hey, hey hands to yourself old man," Negan was now standing between them with a fake expression of anger on his face.

"Look who's the one to talk," Simon retorted, before they both started to laugh, he was the only one allowed to talk like that to Negan in public while she was the only one allowed to talk to him like that in private.

"Take care of this place for me, will you?"

"As you say, boss."

Alice looked at Daryl before going to the truck, he wasn't looking directly at her, his head was down, glancing at her through his messy bangs, she only nodded at him with a small smile on her face, before going into the truck and sitting in driver's seat.

"Are you ready to rumble doll?"

"Always!" , she smiled at him, lifting her face shield up to her nose and starting to drive in the direction of Alexandria.

The drive was pleasant, they were listening to some old blues track they found in the glove department.

"Do you think we will have any trouble today?", Negan asked her while looking through the window at the fast passing trees.

"No. Not yet, anyway," she told him while speeding up a bit, so the rest of the convoy could have a more place to maneuver.

"Yet?", he now turned at her, with questioning expression on his face.

"Yes, I have a feeling we will in the near future, they are just like that, they were strong and now they are not, for some of them that alone will be something hard to accept, maybe we will not have a problem with them as a collective, but with some individual definitely. But shit, that is to be expected."

"Yeah, I guess you are right," Negan told her while turning his face back to the window, and keeping quiet for the rest of a trip.

They arrived at the gates of Alexandria, Alice popped out of the vehicle while another Savior took her place in the driver's seat, she hopped on the hood of the truck, bending one leg close to the chest while the other was dangling from the hood, she watched Negan as he approached the gates. He turned to look at her, giving her a wide smile and a wink, before he began to beat down on a fence with Lucile.

"Little pig, little pig..let..me…in," he called, and a few moment after the gate slid open, revealing a young man, not familiar to any of them standing there, with a dumb look on his face, he was scanning Negan and then looked at Alice, she couldn't help herself, she waved at his.

"Who are you?" , he asked and Alice giggled a bit too loud, Negan turned to look at her with a smirk on his face ghosting 'Really' with his lips while pointing at the man on the other side of the gate. Alice just shrugged her shoulders lifting her arms a bit and cooking her head on the side.

"Oh, you better be joking. Negan, Lucile, I know I had to make a pretty strong first expression, " at that moment Rick came, fixing his eyes on Negan. Alice took her bow and an arrow, fixing her aim at him.

"Well hello there", Negan was smiling at them, already amused with this little show, Rick was now looking at Alice, still not opening the gate.

"Do not make me have to ask," Negan growled and with that threat, Rick snapped out of it, looking at Negan while removing the chain and sliding open the second gate, Alice relaxed, lowering her bow.

"You are early."

"I missed you. O, Rick, watch this…"

Negan turned when he heard a walker approaching the gates, Alice was already aiming at its head when he turned looked at her.

"Calling this one, doll," and she backed down letting him play his game.

"Easy, peasy, lemon squeezy," he was grinning at the now dead walker.

"Alright everybody let's get started. Big day.. hey Rick did you see that, that was some service, I mean we almost got turned away at the gate by, who the fuck is that guy anyway? But do I get mad… do I throw a fit, no, I kill one of these dead pricks that could have killed one of ya all.. service… now hold this," he gave Lucile to Rick while slowly strolling inside and taking a look around himself, spreading his arms.

"Hot diggity dog, this place is magnificent, doll, come see this," Alice was now standing at his side, with a distraught look on her face, luckily only her eyes were uncovered, so no one saw it.

"This place reminds me of everything I hated about the old world," she whispered so only he can hear her.

"What, money?"

"Hypocrites," he looked at her, with a neutral expression on his face.

"Ok, everybody, let's get started," he yelled at the group still standing at the gates, not sure what to do.

"Are you fucking deaf? You heard the man, move," Alice yelled at them, clapping her hands trying to bring them back to the awake state, the group dispersed, leaving her, Dwight and Daryl with Negan.

She was now standing at Daryl's side, while Dwight was obviously annoying a hell out of Rosita.

"Fuck, boy, I really can't imagine you living in a place such as this," she told him quietly, not wanting to disrupt a conversation Negan and Rick were having just a feet away from them. Daryl looked at her, with something she could almost call a half-smile, almost, but not making a sound.

"Yeah, people adapt, " she commented on something he didn't even say, placing her hand on his shoulder leading them to follow Negan. She saw Dwight standing at the gates with his arms crossed, not following them.

"Are you not coming?", she called for him, he just smirked and looked at Daryl.

"I am waiting for my bike to come."

 _for what?_ She was confused, _and they say I am crazy._

"Well I hope you gave it the right directions," this earn her an amused huff from Daryl, she looked at him now even more lost. _'Fucking men'_ she thought to herself before jogging to Negan's side.

"Damn I love this place, we could get Rick to set us up with one of these marvelous houses, doll, you know, life in suburbs."

Alice just nodded while scanning her surroundings, this was not Sanctuary and she couldn't feel at ease knowing that everyone here wanted them dead.

"Think fast!", and in a second the can of orange juice was in her hand, still sweating from the cold, she opened it, lowered her face shield and took a big sip, letting the sweet taste fill her mouth and cool her down, she smiled and looked at Negan

"That was fucking amazing. Thank you, boss."

"Anything for you, doll", he winked at her, "she is damn fast, even faster with those pretty knives of hers, " he was now talking to Rick, with a smug expression on his face.

"Yes, I bet she is," Rick was now side-eyeing her while taking a second to glance over to Daryl who was walking right beside her. Alice placed her face shield back in place and offered a half-empty can to Daryl, he looked away not accepting the offer.

"Suit yourself, more for me."

"And can you believe it, it there wasn't for you people and your own stupidity, she would not have been here with me now and that my man is one big fucking plus for you," Negan continued before Gary came to them, holding a camera in his hand.

"Negan, I thought you might wanna see this"

"Well, well, well what do we have here, got my fingers crossed for a little freaky deaky"

He turned on the camera, and an image of Rick was on it, he had a much longer hair and beard, looking like he just went to hell and back, on the tape was something that looked like some kind of interrogation or confession, Alice leaned closer to see better.

"That is some fucked up shit," she murmured to herself, Negan just glances at her, nodding his head. She was with the Saviors for a few days now, she was allowed to walk where ever she felt like, do almost anything and be at Negan's side almost every second of the day and he never asked her about her past. She knew he was curious about her weapon skills, her mood swings, her nightmares but respected her boundaries enough not to pry and he knew if he asked her she will feel like she is obligated to talk and that was something he didn't want to force on her.

"Is that you under all that man bush? Damn it I wouldn't mess with that guy there," Negan told Rick while taking a step back and turning the record option on, pointing the camera at his direction, "but that is not you anymore, is it?...Nop… I really got to shave this shit."

He was laughing, Alice saw Rick's hand gripping tighter around Lucile's handle, she tensed there, moving to be almost between them, Negan turned to her, still playing with a camera.

"C'mon doll, show your pretty face, so I can mesmerize this moment," she removed her face shield and reviled her entire face expression, her lips were shut tight and eyes wide opened, looking Rick directly in the eyes, Ricks' head was tilted to the side, not facing her directly but returning the stare.. Negan came closer to her, with a big smile on his face, then turned the camera at Rick and then back at her

"Hell Rick what did you do to my doll, she is shooting daggers at you?" , Rick just looked down and loosening his grip, Alice relaxed when she saw it and smiled at Negan, nodding her head, letting him know that it was all ok.

He placed his arm around her shoulders and turned to Rick, shifting his entire weight on one leg and leaning on Alice, with his free hand resting on his hips, "Whatever happened to that sick girl? It seemed like a hell of a stressful night for her. Where is she? I would love to see her, maybe console her, if she is feeling really bad, you'd be surprised how tender and full of compassion I can be. "

Alice smiled at this, imagining him trying to console the woman whose husband he murdered, now that was something she would love to witness, if nothing just for the speech he would have prepared, she was lost in her thoughts when a voice came behind her and Negan.

"Do you care to pay your respects?", she jumped, swiftly turning around and placing a tip of her knife at the throat of a man that just came to them. She was looking at him, confusion written all over her face, it was a priest, _a fucking priest, in the middle of a fucking apocalypse._

"Fuck, what is wrong with this place?", she lowered the knife, still staring at the man standing right in front of her.

"hahaha. You almost killed a prieeest doll," Negan was now leaning in her ear, laughing at her reaction.

"Not my fault he is creeping on me like that."

"My apologies," a priest told her, with a smile on his face, looking her directly in the eyes.

She was never comfortable around Priests of any kind or religious people in general, she didn't know why she had nothing against them or their faith but they just made her nervous.

"A-ha", she nodded at him, leaning backward, closer to Negan, "Negan, he is creeping me out, man. Make him go away."

Negan couldn't help himself, he started to laughing like a maniac, rubbing his forehead with his gloved hand, "really doll, you can take down five men in less than a minute and watch me bash someone's head without flinching but priests freak you out."

"Yeah", she nodded, "priests and clowns. No offense," she was speaking to a man still smiling at her.  
"None taken."

"You don't happen to have any clowns around, do you Rick?", Negan turned at Rick's side, grinning like an idiot.

"What?"

"You know, big shoes, crazy wigs, red noses, like to wear a lot of makeup"

"No," Rick was shaking his head, not believing what he is being asked.

"Huh, just priests then. Good to know. See doll you have nothing to worry about."

He now turned to her, looking like he just solved the problem of world hunger, she was watching him now, with clear irritation on her face, he just placed a kiss on her cheek, winking at her.

"Smug bastard," she just murmured to herself, like she always did when wanting to say something only he should hear. He laughed at that, wrapping his arm around her shoulders again and tugging her as close as he could to himself while planting one big, long and loud kiss on her template, Alice tried to keep her angry face on but it just slipped away in a moment, being replaced with a smile.

"Don't you ever frighten my doll like that again?", Negan was now talking to the priest.

"My apologies, I am father Gabriel. I am sorry to inform you but Maggie didn't make it."

He led them to the graveyard, with three unmarked graves, Alice looked at Daryl, his face was like someone just smashed his legs and forbidden him to cry. She placed her hand on his forearm and tighten her grip, not even knowing what she is doing or trying to do, she knew she is one of the last people who should comfort him, only slightly better option than Negan.

"Damn tragedy that's what this is. I mean number one that was all me, but number two, well that didn't need to happen, Daryl here force my hand, probably put her right on her back," Negan continued to tug on everyone nerves, Alice wasn't even paying attention anymore, all this just made her stomach turn, something was off and she didn't know what, in that moment the gunshot was heard. She was a Negan's side in second, aiming her gun at Rick, whose face turned red, Negan stormed past them.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Alice cursed while lowering her gun and going after him _"really man! Why don't you just walking into a fucking mine field while you're at it?"_

Alice stormed past Negan and Rick, deciding that she will be the first to face whatever they find in the room just ahead, as she entered to what looked like infirmary, she saw Carl pointing gun at two of Negan's man,

"Shit...really…a kid…waving a gun, what the fuck is wrong with this place," Alice cures out loud so everyone can hear her, taking one of her knives and pointing it at Carl's throat

"Put it down," she growled at him but he looked like he didn't hear her, still looking at the man who was cradling a box of medicine under his arm. At that moment Rick came, standing in front of his son "Carl, Carl, look at me, put the gun down."

"No, they are talking all of our medicine, they said only half our stuff."

"Fuck kid, listen to your dad," Alice yelled at him, having enough of this place and these people, Negan approached her, putting his hand on her arm and lowering it slowly, she looked at him, he just shook his head and came to stand between Carl and his men. She tensed at this, not feeling comfortable with the approach he decide to take but keeping her mouth shoot.

"Really kid?"

"You should go, before you find out how dangerous we all are," Alice sighed at this, rubbing her forehand with her hand and looking down at the floor.

"Oh dear lord, am I your favorite channel today?"

Negan smiled at that, but quickly turned his attention back to Carl, "excuse my fucking French, but did you just threaten me? I can't have that kid. Not me, not Davy here, no one."

"Carl," Rick called for him.

"Don't be fucking rude Rick we are having a conversation here," Negan responded, clearly annoyed with the situation as well.

"Ok kid, where were we, oh yeah, you giant man size balls," Alice was just watching them, with her arm crossed, "I said half you shit and half is what I say it is. I am serious. Do you want me to prove how serious, again?"

At that moment Alice felt Daryl, that came out of nowhere and was now standing at her side, stirring, locking his eyes on Negan, she turned slowly grabbing his wrist and shaking her head at him, at that moment Carl lowered his gun and gave it to Rick.

Negan took the gun from him, turning it around in his hand and then looked at Rick, "this reminds me, you have a lot of guns, all the guns you took from my outpost when you wasted all my people with a shit ton of your own guns…and as this little emotional outburst has made crystal clear I can't allow that.. they're all my now. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hypocrite: the man who murdered both his parents... pleaded for mercy on the grounds that he was an orphan." -Abraham Lincoln
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This work of fiction is base on a story and character created by creators, producers, writers etc of "WALKING DEAD" TV series and the comic books, with exception of my few original characters. No money is being made and no copyright or infringement is intended.

They were lead to the garage when the door slid opened, a bit larger woman was waiting for them on the other side, holding a notebook, she introduced herself as Olivia and lead them to the armory, Alice started to follow after Daryl when Negan called for her.  
"Alice, doll, where the fuck are you going?"  
"To help them, boss."  
"Oh don't worry, Arat will take care of that, come, let's enjoy this fine day and pleasant company, oh yeah, and Rick just so you know, we won't touch any of your food today, we need you strong and healthy so you can get us more shit. It seems like a slim picking anyway and while we're at it I can't be the only one to see that you got a fat woman taking care of your rations. I am not pointing figures or anything, just saying man," he placed his arm around Alice's shoulder and lead them outside.

Negan was watching his man while they were loading weapons into the truck when he saw a silver Desert Eagle resting on the top of the pile Daryl was carrying.

"Hold up… Fuck, look at this beauty here. Let's see have you been taking care of my guns," he was looking at Rick while aiming at passing Daryl, then turned to Alice who was scanning everyone around them like a Cheetah ready to jump on any sign of threat.  
"Alice doll, do me the honors, shoot at whatever your heart wants," she took a gun from him, holding it up in her hand and feeling it's weight.

"Fuck, this one is a beauty, " she smiled, looking like she just met her long lost friend.  
"I know doll, I always had a great taste. Now shoot at something I want to hear it."

She was looking him in the eyes, while pointing the gun up and firing it, when the shot was heard and glass shattered, her entire face lighten up as she started to laugh, looking at the gun in her hand. Negan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, placing one long kiss on her lips

"It is yours now."  
"Really?",she looked at him, barely sustain herself from jumping like a little girl.  
"Yeah, it suits you better than that old piece of shit you've been using."  
"Thank you, boss."  
"I take care of my people, doll," he was looking at Rick, who was standing with them holding Lucile and looking at their interaction, he was about to say something when Arat came, pushing Olivia in front of her

"Damn it Arat, and when I want us to get rough you just turn me down," Alice was smirking, a woman just glanced at her with a second long smile on her face, then turned to Negan.  
"Arat we don't do that unless they do something to deserve it or in the case mentioned here ask for it."  
"Yeah, we went through the Inventory, we are two guns short Glock 9 and 20bob'n cap"

Negan's smile fell in the moment, turning to Alice who was already holding Rick on point with her Eagle, ready to shoot at his command.  
"Is that truth?", he looked at Olivia now, who was nervously shifting her weight from one leg to another, looking at the ground and nodding.  
"We asked some people to leave town those guns must be with them," Rick intervene.  
"Speak when spoken to," Alice growled at him, still keeping her gun up.  
"So you are saying Olivia sucks at her job?", Negan asked him.  
"No..I am not"  
"Then shut the fuck up," Negan told him while turning to speak to Olivia again.

"There should be full account here, top to bottom, am I right?!"  
"No…I mean yes, the inventory is correct," Olivia finally spoke  
"Alice, doll, hold this book for me will you?", Alice took the notebook from Negan, flipping it open with her free hand and looking at the list.

"Holy shit this is a lot of weapons," she whispered to herself, with Arat at her side.  
"And they didn't even list the ones they took from our outpost," Arat told her, with a smile on her face.  
"Oh, sweetheart I love it when you talk dirty to me," she winked at Arat with a smile on her face, wishing her dad was with her, for him this truck would be heaven on earth.

"I don't enjoy killing women, men I can waste them all the live long," Negan was now standing closer to Olivia.  
"Alice, doll, come make it easier on me," Alice now shifted her weapon from Rick to Olivia, slowly circling around her and putting it on her template.

"We can work this out," Rick spoke again.  
"Oh, we can and I am going to," Negan was inches away from Olivia's face making her whimper, she felt caged, with Alice standing behind her and Negan in front.  
"On the end of the day my dear, this was your responsibility and you screwed it up, I mean keeping track of guns, that shit is life or death. Alice, take her with us for a little walk. Rick find those guns or my doll here will practice her aim on Olivia."

 **Negan** was sitting on the bench with Olivia's, while Alice was pacing around, holding her hands locked behind her neck.  
"Will you stop walking in fucking circles, you are making me dizzy doll."

She dropped her hands, sighing and looking at Olivia, she just wanted to go home and this setback was getting on her nerves.  
"How the hell did you lose two guns?", a woman looked up at her still crying.  
"Oh, c'mon stop crying, you're making my head hurt," Alice rubbed her templates leaning on the wall close to the bench.

Negan stood up, walking close to her, taking her chin in his hand and lifting her head up,"are you ok doll?", he asked her with a concerned written all over his face, Alice just nodded, looking him in the eyes.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, boss, I am fine, this day just keeps getting more and more crazy. I mean priest made me almost piss my pants just before a kid started waving a gun around like a mad man and now we are two guns short and no one knows where they are."  
"hahaha, yes this place is a shitshow."  
"And us with a front row tickets. I swear I am going to kiss one of those walkers on the fences when we get home."  
"I wouldn't recommend that."  
"Ok, then I will kiss Simon."  
"Really doll, those are your options?"  
"Well, basically yes, all the others I could kiss are here."  
"Go with the walker, doll, go with the walker," he patted her shoulder while going to sit back beside Olivia resting his arm across her shoulders making her jump in her seat a little.

"She is really afraid of me doll," Negan was tugging the woman closer to himself with a big smile spreading across his face.  
"Don't scare her, you big bad wolf," Alice told him with a fake voice of disapproval, sounding like a mother trying to make her child behave. Olivia glances at her, with eyes puffed with tears, Alice cooked her head to her side, pouting her lips.  
"Oh, don't worry dear, he doesn't bite. Well unless you ask him to, I don't know, what kind of kinky shit you are into."

Negan started to laugh like an idiot, hugging Olivia tighter with one of his hand while whipping the tears of laughter with the other.  
"She is actually cute, doll, all scared and shit. Hm, I think I want to keep her, make her one of my wives if Rick doesn't find me those guns or you know if you want to no matter what," he was not talking to Olivia who was confusingly looking at him.

"Wives, like plural?"  
"Yes, sweetheart, plural, I mean that would be much more fun than having to kill you. What do you say doll?"  
Alice was smiling at the scene, with her arms crossed on her chest, "hey, whatever floats your boat boss."

Olivia was now squinting at her like she was trying to understand are they serious or playing with her, they looked like two lunatics who just escaped from Asylum.

"You, are one of his wives?", she asked Alice who was now cocking her eyebrow at her with a big smile on her face.  
"Hell, no. This doll is a love of the rest of my life," Negan answered, "she is way more important than my wives."

Alice turned red and for the first time in her life was left speechless, thankfully at that moment, Rick called for them with the news that their little meeting is over and didn't go as planned.  
"Hey, sweetheart, you can go with us, you don't have to die. Just say the word," Negan was looking at Olivia while Alice pushed her to walk in front of them with her gun aimed at her nape.

 **They** were standing near the truck, where Negan's men were still unloading the rest of the guns, waiting for the time they gave Rick to expire when Alice heard a man and girl talking from side of the truck

"Say please, little girl."  
"Please"  
She looked at the direction where the voices were coming from, to see one of their man touching the face of a girl that didn't look over fifteen, Alice tensed, she looked at Negan who nodded at her, giving her permission to intervene.

"One more time."  
"Please," Alice said standing behind him, playing with one of her knives, with a wide smile on her face, talking with high pitched voice.  
"Please, big, old, greasy man, please give me my balloons back, later I can suck your little, wilted dick in gratitude. Did I get it right? Oh, tell me I got it right."

Man, looked at her like he just saw a ghost, she came closer standing between him and the girl extending her hand to him, waiting for the balloons.  
"This is none of your business, dog."  
"Tch, tch, tch, c'mon don't make this easy one me, this is now how we play this game."  
"And how do we play it, whore?", he was now standing right in front of her face, with eyes wide opened, growling, he was pissed someone interrupted him while playing around with his prey.  
"You give me the balloons back, and I don't say Negan what I just saw," she smiled, looking over his should to see Negan watching them.  
"I can do whatever I want to do, dog."  
"Oh really, you can. You can scare, little girls, you can touch them? Boss, what do you say about that?"

Negan was now standing right beside them, looking at the scared girl, with his men making a full circle around them,  
"Are those your balloons?", he asked the girl  
She just nodded, "Yes..I….I just asked him to I have them back."  
"Hm, is that so?", Negan was running his hand through his beard looking at the man that now had a blade resting on his throat with Alice all up into his face, smiling like a maniac.  
"And what did this mean man said to you?"  
"He told me to say please," she was looking at the ground and started to cry. Negan placed his arm around her, hugging her, then placed his hands on her shoulder and crouching down so he can be at her eye level, extending his gloved hand to the man gesturing him to hand over whatever it is, he was holding.

In a second the man gave up, giving him a handful of green balloons, Negan looked at his hand frowning.  
"What is your name girl?"  
"Enid"  
"Ok, Enid, is this what this all fuss is about? Tell me, why are these things so important to you?"  
Enid looked at him and then at the man whose face was now turning read, "I…. They just are."  
"No good enough kid. Now tell me why?"  
"They…they just remind me of someone who is gone, that's all. Now can I please have them back," she pleaded.

Negan look at her, "Yes you can. But first tell me kid did this man touch you, even just to hold your hand?"  
Enid was looking at the ground again not wanting to face any of them, Negan placed his index finger on her chin slowly lifting her head to look at him, "don't be scared of us girl, we don't hurt kids, just tell me, did this man touch you?"  
"Yes..yes he did," she nodded, letting her eyes fall to the floor again. Negan stood up, sighing, handing the balloons back to her.

"You know the rules people. Doll, take care of this will ya."  
"With pleasure boss. Bye, bye, pedophile"

And with one swift move she was behind the man, cutting his throat and making the blood flow all around him, she was holding his head as he was falling on his knees, not letting go, watching him take his final breath, with the same smile on her face, looking at some point in the distance, feeling his body twitch underneath her hold, only when he was not making any more sound she let go of him, letting his limp body it fall on the ground, planting her machete in his skull, making sure he doesn't come back.  
"Sleep well you sick bastard," she spat at him while turning around and going at Negan's side.

Rick and Carl were standing there looking at the dead man, and then at Enid who was still looking at the balloons in her hand.  
"I don't have all day Rick, did you found my guns?", Negan called for him.  
Rick snapped out of it, handing the black linen bag to him, "well would you look at that, they were here all along, funny how some 'holy shit someone going to die' lights a fire under everyone's ass. Now tell me Rick which one of yours fine folks almost cost Olivia the rest of her days"  
"It doesn't matter anymore?"  
"Oh, but it matters. See you need to get everybody on board, everybody, or we just go back to square one. Do I make myself clear?"

Rick just nodded as Negan turned to Alice, who was still breathing heavily of all the adrenaline from a few minutes ago, "c'mon doll lets go home, I don't want to overstay our welcome"

 **They were** at the gates of Alexandria when Alice turned around and saw a black woman with dreadlocks, she remembered from the woods, standing in one of the abandoned houses outside the compound, looking at them. She came closer to Negan tugging him to turn around, he and Ricked, looked at the direction she was pointing.  
"I'll take care of this, just give me a minute", Rick told them while jogging towards the house.  
Not long after a woman came carrying a deer, with Rick at her tail bringing a gun and giving it to Negan. Alice was sitting on the hood of a car with Daryl standing right beside her watching as Dwight was straddling around 'his' new bike.

"You can have it back just say the words," he was now standing near Daryl smirking in his face.  
"Go away Dwight," Alice told him while keeping her eyes fixed at Negan and Rick.

"I wanted to ask you something, now that we showed you we can play by your rules will you let Daryl stay?", Rick asked Negan, Alice straightened her back, leaning a bit forward waiting for an answer.

"Not happening," Negan told him, "I would never break my dolls heart and separate her from her new best friend."

Rick's face fell, looking at the place where Alice and Daryl were, trying to figure out what is actually going on there. The woman freaked him out, there was no question about it, what he saw her do today made him think she is worse than Negan, but at the same time, the way she was leaning towards Daryl looked like she was trying to protect him of every look that was not directed towards the two.

At that moment Negan's voice broke him out of his thoughts, "you know what, I don't know, maybe Daryl can plead his case; maybe Daryl can sway me… Daryl?", Negan was now looking at Daryl as well, leaning closer to Rick, knowing exactly what he will get just waiting to see the reaction of everyone else from Alexandria when he gets it.  
Daryl just looked down, leaning closer to where Alice was sitting, avoiding the eyes of everyone around him.

That made Negan laugh, his doll was delivering more than he expected, "well you tried. now what you got to do is get over that tall wall of yours and try harder out there, earn for me, because we are coming back soon and when we do you better have something interesting for us or Lucile, she going to have her way. Arta, grab that deer, it's getting late, let's go home."

The woman that came from the woods just let the deer fall from her shoulders on the ground, and walked away looking at the spot where Alice and Daryl were.

"Man, I love the gal who buys me a dinner and doesn't expect me to put out. Alice doll lets go"  
They were about to leave when Negan turned around to Rick again, "see, nobody died, well at least not one of your own, see we can be reasonable and good people, once you get to know us. Now I think a little 'Thank you' is at hand"

Rick looked at him, trying to pull the words out of his mouth like the dentist trying to pull the tooth  
"Thank you."  
"I didn't hear you, what did you say?"  
"Thank you," Negan started to laugh again, leaning backward and throwing his head, then took one long step and was in Ricks face again, "in case you haven't caught on, I just slick my dick down your throat and you thanked me for it"

Alice was already in the driver seat when Negan came, closing the door behind him and blowing the kiss in Ricks direction when the truck started to move.

Alice was watching him in the review mirror, smiling to herself.  
"Damn, he looks miserable. But I don't think he looks miserable enough to make up for thirty dead people."  
"Oh, we're getting there doll, we're getting there. "

 **When they** came to Sanctuary, Simon was already waiting for them, looking at the things they brought, when someone tackled him, jumping in his arms.

"I told you to go with the walker, doll," he heard Negan's voice and laughter, "you pray to God I lose this bet, I am not bailing you out of that mess," that was the last thing he heard Negan shout before his face was overwhelmed with kisses. Before he could even figure out that it was Alice, she took his head in her hands and pulled it down to place a kiss on the top of it.  
He had to grab her by her upper arms to make her calm down, she was looking at him with wide eyes and even wider smile.

"Damn it, mustache man, I missed you. I can't to shit without my sidekick."  
"What the fuck happened to you psycho? Is that blood?"  
"Oh, you got to hear this man," she grabbed him by his arm and lead him to the direction where Negan was standing and starting to talk so fast he had to pretend he understood half the shit she was saying just so she doesn't start all over again


End file.
